


Stranger in the Woods

by ShiningMarkhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, NCT 2018, Orphans, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningMarkhyuck/pseuds/ShiningMarkhyuck
Summary: Sicheng's life gets saved by a strange Japanese boy, sooner or later he realizes he fell in love with him.





	Stranger in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Yuwin Oneshot~  
> Be prepared for a whole lot of cheesy fluff and Yuwin~  
> Btw Yuta is taller than Sicheng in this fic ;)

  
It was dark and cold outside- not quite a good time to be alone outside for Sicheng. He fastened his steps and tried to get home as fast as he could. Suddenly voices appeared, manly, husky voices which seemed to come even closer. Sicheng shivered.

"Hey you-"

The boy hid his head under his hood and walked faster.

"Yeah- I mean exactly you, lil boy with the hood!"

Another voice appeared, shouting at Sicheng.  
He heard their steps approaching him even more and he started running, he didn't have a clue where he was heading, his mind was telling him to run even faster but his body was already aching from exhaustion.  
He shrieked when he felt a rough hand grab his wrist and looked at it in shock.

"Now I got you little boy~"

He soon was pinned down on the floor starting to cry and shout for help.

"Nobodys gonna save you little boy, I'm surprised you ran into a forest, I assumed you were smarter."

"Let go of m-!", a hand was placed on his mouth and he was forced to swallow his cries.

"Were gonna do this quick- we know you got money Dong Sicheng, but I assume you'd tell someone if we rob your fathers bank and your credit cards so I think we have to end this pathetic life of yours~"

A cold sharp metal was being placed on his throat and sent shivers down his spine, cold sweat ran down his neck and he felt his veins pulsing under his skin.

"Any last wishe- ahhhh!!!"  
The man slumped down on Sicheng, his eyes wide in shock and soon the other two men ran away leaving Sicheng with the dead criminal.

"Now is a good time to thank me~"  
Sicheng blinked and looked around, searching the source of the young voice.  
He noticed a manly figure in the dark, he probably wore black or at least dark clothing.

Sicheng blinked a few times staring his saviour, he raised his shaky voice and pressed out a silent "thank you"

The man chuckled, and pulled at the dead man's arm, using his force to separate him from Sicheng.

The younger felt his vision blur even more and soon heard the dull sound of his head meeting the ground as he lost his consciousness.  
Strong arms then lifted his small body up and brought him to a littlewooden house which seemed to belong to the mysterious stranger.

Sicheng opened his eyes the next morning as he felt cold water running down his forehead.  
Dark friendly eyes were looking at him in worry. The man removed the cold wet cloth from Sichengs face and asked:  
"Good morning, are you feeling better?"  
His voice seemed soothing and a little foreign, but Sicheng didn't mind, since his Korean was worse.

"Where I am, who you are, and what happen?"

"Hello, my name is Yuta. You are in my little pride and you passed out yesterday, so I decided to bring you here. Or would you have preferred it if I had left you there?"

"No, no no- Thank you Yuta. I very thankful. What I can do to pay back you?"

"Ah don't mind it. I'm happy for some company, even if its because of such ugly circumstances... May I know your name?"

"Oh ahm- Dong Sicheng-"

"The real Dong? The one with the huge bank?"  
Yuta widened his eyes in surprise.

"Yeah...", Sicheng mutters and looks down.

"Hey whats up? Aren't you happy about your family's success?"

"No- I mean yes. But everyone want use me just for my money, no one really want be friends with me. That how society works-You have lot money, everyone want be fake friends to make use of my money..."

The pair of dark eyes blinked at him in disbelief and anger.

"They just don't appreciate you for who you are."

Sicheng nodded slighy. ... _he's so right..._

"So now tell me what I can do to repay you? How much?"

"How much what?"

"Money."  
The smaller looked at Yuta with a questioning gaze.

"No-  I want to be your friend."

It was silent until a chuckle filled the room.  
Yuta looked at the boy who seemed to enjoy the situation at its fullest. After a while Sicheng realized Yutas serious expression.

"You really want be my friend? That’s all you want?"

The taller nodded in all honesty and smiled at Sicheng with his beautiful healing smile.  
The Chinese boy soon held his hand out like the big business man his dad was, as if he was confirming a deal.  
Yuta shook his hand and chuckled as he heard the youngers stomach growl.

"Are you hungry?"

Sicheng nodded.

"I can make you some eggs, I got some yesterday so I suppose they are still fresh..."

Another small nod followed. "Thank you, Yuta"

The Japanese male stood up and pulled an old kind of damaged pan out of a little drawer and then a little camping fondue set.  
He took a box of matches and used one to lighten up the fondue paste and changed the fondue pot to the old pan.  
With a spoon he added some oil into the pan and then cracked two eggs open and gently let them plop into the heated pan.

Sicheng just followed his movements and adored the simplicity of Yutas household. If you can even call it a 'house' hold...  
It was an awkward silence until Yuta started talking about how he got all those items, while Sicheng munched his eggs.

Their conversation was filled with laughter and a very warm and comfortable atmosphere surrounded them. Sicheng grew fonder to his host every minute and admired Yutas lifestyle. He himself didn't know anything about plants, or cooking. He grew up in wealth and luxury whereas Yuta escaped from an orphanage in Japan and was brought to Korea by drug smugglers. All in all Sicheng pitied the older male for his life, but also was very amazed by Yutas happy spirit and bubbly personality.

The evening was nearing and soon Sicheng realized it was time for him to go home.  
He didn't want to, but he still was a student and lived at his parents so Yuta forced him to reassure his parents by going home.

"Thanks you for time today-" Sicheng bowed.

Yuta just let out a chuckle.  
"You don't have to bow in front of me, but I also enjoyed this day very much. Promise me you'll come back once you have time ,okay?"

"Okay." The younger nodded and hugged Yuta tightly, who was then left stunned and blushing.

                           ---∆---

The drama was big when Sicheng was home again.

"Kid you should've called the police!", His dad scolded him.  
"You can't just let a stranger take care of you and why didn't you come home immediately after you woke up?!"

"Dad, I wasn't feeling to well so Yuta took care of me, that was a really nice act of him! He could've just let me die in the forest. But he didn't!"

"So Yuta-" his father hissed.  
"He's probably a Japanese spy!"

"No! Dad he saved me, all he wanted from me was to be his friend. He didn't even want money from me!"

His mother joined the conversation, stroking over her husbands back.

"How about you bring him over some time, so we can thank him for saving my precious Sicheng."

The boy smiled happily as he nodded eagerly.  
Whereas his dad didn't seem to be fond of the idea of a 'potential spy of the Japanese government' in his house.

Sicheng then went to his room to prepare for uni, but he couldn't concentrate since a certain someone always popped up in his head.

Yuta...

The handsome Japanese just wouldn't let go of Sichengs mind,it was the same with Yuta who still smiled at the image of his new friend.

Two weeks passed and Sicheng made sure to come over to Yutas every second day. The latter was very happy to finally have a little more company than the usual visitors like fox, deers, squirrels and various insects.  
But there was a tension, and it grew with every visit of Sicheng. Every conversation, every blink and every touch.  
Not that any of the both minded, but you could almost smell, feel, see, and hear the tension.

It was normal thursday, Sicheng went to uni and Yuta collected goods in the streets such as eggs and vegetables. If the farmers had a nice day, he'd also get some meat from time to time.

Sicheng was already on his way out when he bumped into one of his classmates.

"Hey- watch your step rich kid!"

Sicheng just muttered a silent  
"Sorry-" and continued walking as if nothing happened.  
"Where are you going- home to mommy, daddy and your 100 butlers?~"

Sicheng turned around.  
"Leave alone- I'm visiting a friend"  
_Why am I even telling him that?_

"A friend?- you have a friend?"

"Yes I do- back fuck off!"  
He wasn't used to swearing, but when it comes to Yuta, his senses went crazy.  
The boy furiously rushed off the campus and headed home, leaving his stuff next to the door before fixing his appearance.

"Where are you going Sir? You have a meeting with your father appointed for today-"  
His favourite butler Mr. Kim tapped him on the shoulder.

_Shit, I completely forgot about that...But I can't leave Yuta hanging like that.._

"I- I can't, I'm busy!"

"Sir, you can't just cancel it- It's important for the business! Where are you even intending on going?

"I'm... I wanted to-... Ahm-"

"You can tell me, I know you're out every second day, is it that guy who saved your life, the forest guy?"

Sicheng nodded and blushed.

"Please don't tell dad..."

Mr. Kim took the invisible key and locked his lips, then threw it over his shoulder and smiled.

"Now go to your meeting, your _friend_ will have to wait another two days."

Sicheng sighed and ran up to his room to put on neater clothes and a tie before attending the meeting a little on retard.

                         ---∆---

Yuta was smiling, the smell of omlette filled the little cottage and reminded him of the morning after he met Sicheng.   
_Soon he'll be here again and we can hug and watch movies on his tablet..._

The time flew by and Yuta soon noticed that Sicheng was already two hours late.

_Maybe something happened to him?!_

He felt his blood rushing through his body and lost all the colour in his face. He started wandering around in the woods, calling out for Sicheng, who was nowhere to be found.

After two hours of searching the whole forest for Sicheng, he finally returned home. He was devastated, and also kind of disappointed.  
_Maybe he doesn't want to meet me anymore..._ _Am I not good enough? Is it because I don't have a job or any money at all?_  
He went to bed, even though he couldn't sleep at all.

He didn't hear anything from Sicheng the following two days.  
On the third day he heard a knock from someone on his wooden door.  
Hopes were rising and Yuta's heart started beating faster as he opened the door, revealing a rain soaked Sicheng.  
The smaller fell into his arms and enjoyed the warmth of the olders embrace.  
"I missed you so much, gosh I was so worried... Why didn't you come to our... Meeting?", the Japanese male asked.

"Had meeting because of business from father... Wasn't allowed to meet Yuta. Wanted to call you, but you don't have phone..."

Yuta sighed, happy to have his friend in his arms again. Maybe a bit too happy.

_He has such a small figure, I really missed him... It has only been a few days though, am I crazy?_

Sicheng broke the hug and looked into Yutas brown orbs. He lost himself into them. People say eyes are the windows to a persons soul. The Chinese was sure Yuta had a beautiful soul then.

For a stranger they would probably look like lovers, but they were in their own world. There were no others, just the two of them, staring at each other, waiting for someone to speak up.

Finally Sicheng cleared his throat.

"Yuta okay?"

The latter blinked a few times, realizing the question.

"Ahm- yeah. Yes sure."

Sicheng smiled a little and took off his wet jacket.

Noticing that, Sicheng was still dripping with rain water- Yuta took off his old sweatshirt giving it to Sicheng who looked at him not knowing what to do with it.

"I'm sorry I can't give you a warm shower or bath... But you can take a few of my clothes and I'll hang up your clothes. I'll make you some red berry tea."

Yuta smiled and pulled some sweat pants and wool socks out of a little drawer while grabbing a little towel and handing everything to Sicheng.

"Don't have to help Sicheng, but very appreciate. "

The Japanese just chuckled at Sichengs broken Korean and kneeled down starting to take off Sichengs shoes to put the socks on his cold and wet feet.

Soon they were cuddling in Yuta's bed, and Sicheng let his head rest on the other mans chest, listening to his steady breath and heartbeat.  
A smiled formed on Sichengs lips and he hugged Yutas body even tighter.

After an hour of cuddling Sicheng lifted his head up from Yutas chest.

"Hyung, wanted to ask if you like coming to my home and eating?"

Yuta blushed and looked at Sicheng.

"As much as I'd like to, I don't think your parents would want you to bring home an unemployed man who lives in the forest..."

Sicheng gulped and shook his head.

"No- already asked my parents. Mum really want to meet you. Know you live in forest. Please say yes."

Who could resist Sichengs cute puppy eyes? Yuta couldn't, of course...

"Hm.. okay... But I have no manners and no suitable clothes."

As soon as Yuta finished his sentence Sicheng again hugged him tightly, while squeaking happily.

"No problems, Sicheng got money. And really want go shopping with hyung!"

"But that seems as if I was using you for your money..."

"Nooo- Sicheng...really like Yuta... Yuta not use me, I know."

"You are very cute, you know that?"

Sicheng blushed at Yutas words and hid his face in the latter's neck, who stroke through the hair at the back of his head. 

The smallers heart started beating even faster and he was afraid Yuta would hear it and be disgusted.

But little did he know Yuta felt the exact same in this very moment.

The rain stopped and soon it was time to go for Sicheng. Neither of the both wanted to part but they knew they had to.

Heavy hearted Sicheng left and returned home, he ran into his room and fell onto his bed thinking about Yuta when he heard a knock on his door.

"Sir?"

"Yes, come in."

The Butler came in and bowed in front of Sicheng who cringed because he disliked the feeling of being 90 degree bowed at.

"Mr. Kim... Can you please not bow 90 degree at me. I don't feel worth that, I'm still young, you know that."

"If that's your wish Sir. But then I have a wish too-"

Sicheng looked at him in surprise.  
"Yes?"

"Could you quit calling me Mr. Kim. I'm sometimes confused if you mean Mr. Kim Doyoung or me... Just call me Jungwoo, that's easier."

The younger chuckled.  
"Of course Mr. Jungwoo."

Jungwoo sighed but smiled a little.

"I came here to inform you that dinner is ready."  
Jungwoo offered his hand to Sicheng to help him get out of the bed, who took it smiling.

"Oh and... You can give me those clothes, your- wait is that even your hoodie?-"  
Sicheng shook his head and cuddled into the piece of fabric inhaling Yutas scent. He already missed him again...

"Oh- so its this forest guy's?"

The Chinese boy got a little upset.  
"His name is Yuta! And yes it's his..."

With a knowing smile Jungwoo nodded.  
"So you don't want me to wash it I guess?"

"No, I don't want it to loose its scent-"  
_Aish... Sicheng that sounded so weird..._

Sicheng blushed at his own words.

"Its okay Sir, I understand- let's go to the dinner table."  
Mr. Kim's Chinese was very good, maybe that's why he was one of Sichengs favourite butler's.  
He always wondered why Mr. Kim's Chinese was even better than Mr. Wong's, who actually was from China.  
Mr. Wong was funny, but he seemed like he sometimes didn't take his job seriously. He loved to joke around with the other butlers, and also with Sicheng. But he mostly joked around with Mr. Jungwoo.

They ate dinner at their huge dinner table. Dinner was always Sichengs favourite meal time. Everyone gathered around this huge table, various Chinese and Korean dishes were served in high amounts. But that was no surprise since also the personnel ate together with the Dong family, consisting of Sichengs parents, his uncle, his sister and one of his two grandfathers, he moved to korea when his wife died three years ago.

Sicheng ate his food quietly and enjoyed the lively atmosphere around him. He sometimes threw a few glances to Mr. Jungwoo who blushed, while he was sitting next to Mr. Wong who seemed to eat with only one hand while the other was busy under the table.  
Sicheng blushed and looked away immediately.

The next days were the same and Sicheng soon noticed the weird relationship between Mr. Jungwoo and Mr. Wong, but he kept it a secret.

On Saturday he visited Yuta to go shopping with him.  
They walked through the forest in silence as he felt a warm hand slipping into his cold one.  
Sicheng blushed and sqeezed the olders hand, who also blushed at the action.  
They entered a huge shopping mall, still holding hands while looking for the right shops.  
Yuta was constantly stunned by the various shops and squealed happily as he saw a little Takoyaki stand and insisted on getting some.  
Sicheng was more than happy to fulfill Yutas wish and soon they were standing at the stand munching Takoyaki while Yuta explained Sicheng exactly how a Takoyaki machine worked.

They then went into a high class looking boutique called "Johnny’s Fashion Evaluation" and Sicheng pulled him to a tall man who was dressed in a light blue suit.

"Say high to Johnny Seo, he one of most famous designers here. And he from Chicago."

Yuta bowed and said hi.  
"Nice to meet you, my name is Yuta."

They dropped formalities and soon Yuta was found in a fitting room trying on various clothes while Sicheng ran through the boutique collecting things to try on.

Yuta stepped out, with just a black pair of jeans on and chuckled as he saw Sichengs jaw drop. 

The Chinese stared at Yutas upper body in awe.  
He has really nice abs... _Slightly toned~wonderful- wait wtf am I thinking?!!_

He turned around to see Johnny chuckling in the background while Yuta just looked at them confusedly.

Sicheng dropped the clothes in front of Yuta and murmured "those pants, really nice looking"

The latter just smiled and shut the curtain again.  
_Sicheng is just so cute when he's flustered..._

The younger returned to Johnny who nodded into the direction of the fitting rooms with a mischievous smile.

"What?-" Sicheng asked.

"You like him?~"  
Johnny just smirked, already knowing the answer.

"Ahm- I...we..just-"

"Ahh, honey. I already know it, the way you look at him. Its telling me something~ little Sicheng is in love~"

"No- he just friend.... Yuta could never love Sicheng back-"

"My darling. Let me tell you something- This boy grins at you like I use to grin at my boyfriend, and Yuta's into you- that's obvious."

Sichengs eyes widened and he looked at Johnny like he just saw the first unicorn. 

"Really?", he didn't know if he just heard that right.

"Really!", Johnny reassured the boy.

A slight warmth spread in Sichengs stomach and he felt his heart flutter.

"Hey-ahm Sicheng- Johnny. Someone come and help me, I think I don't really get the logic of this blouse or whatever this is-"

Johnny laughed and shoved Sicheng to the fitting rooms. "Go help your crush~"

Sicheng blushed but sneaked into the little cabin, laughing as he saw Yuta who seemed to have serious problems with a casual light pink button up.

"Come, I help out"  
He opened the buttons and tried not to stare at Yutas exposed chest and muscular arms.

"Thank you so much- you're my saviour!"

The smaller chuckled and then put it on Yuta the right way.

"This is like in the film we saw last time. Where the girlfriend put the shirt on her boyfriend at their dinner date. Now I only need this necktie-"

Sicheng blushed even more, now that Yuta pointed this true fact out.

Their faces only were inches away- if any of them leaned in they would have kissed.

"You okay in there?-"  
Johnny's voice asked.

Sicheng snapped out of his trance and answered as he closed the last button.  
"Yes-"

Yuta still felt his skin tingle where Sicheng touched him. For him the smaller was like an agel- he was humble, cute, friendly, lovely and just heavenly beautiful.

They walked home in the evening, Yuta opposed to carry all the bags and now they were walking hand in hand through the busy streets.

"Thank you for the beautiful day, Sicheng-"

Yutas soft voice got Sicheng goosebumps and he blushed.

"No p-problem, day was really nice for me too. Will you come eat with my family on Saturday evening?"

"Of course I will- promise! Is there anything I can bring your parents as a present?"

"No- just you. They just want meet you."

They walked until they were standing in front of Sichengs house, Yuta felt obliged to accompany Sicheng all the way. Every minute he spent with the younger made him happier, so he was kind of sad when they reached the security fence which was around Sicheng's house.

He squeezed Sicheng's hand and turned to him to face the youngers beautiful face.

"Thank you Sicheng-... I really like you-" he whispered.

Sicheng blushed.  
"I- really like you too-"

It was complete silence, and their faces were again only inches apart.  
Yuta bend forwards to place a quick little kiss on Sichengs soft, plump lips.  
He then turned around and ran off to the woods.

Sicheng stood there, a tingling sensation on his lips as he gently touched them with his fingers.

He couldn't stop smiling as he rang the doorbell.  
Mr. Jungwoo opened the door and led him inside- taking off the youngers jacket.  
"Why are you smiling?"

"Ah- its nothing...", He blushed.

 _Uhm yeah sure~_ Jungwoo thought.

                             ---∆---

It was Saturday evening, Yuta's heart beat as he was pushing the button for the bell. The door was opened by a butler and he was led into a hall by him. He then was told to take off his shoes while his new coat was hung up in the wardrobe.  
He stepped into the dining room and was hugged by a happy Sicheng.

"Hey, I'm so happy that you came~"

"Thank you for inviting me."  
He bowed to Sichengs parents and staff.  
The Chinese's parents smiled at him and greeted him while Yuta said 'Hello, my name is Yuta. Nice to meet you' in Chinese.

Sicheng was very proud of his friend and smiled happily.  
His mum came up to Yuta.  
"I'm so happy you came. Please take a seat."

Yuta did what he was told and took the seat next to Sicheng who was still smiling.  
The food was served and all of them got a glass of expensive red wine.  
Mr. Dong lifted his glass up and all others followed his move so Yuta did too.  
The man faked a smile and announced:  
"This is for Yuta who saved our precious son Sicheng, thank you so much. We owe you something."  
All smiled and nodded, while Yuta was a little confused and explained himself.  
"The pleasure is on my side. I'm happy to finally have a friend."  
Sichengs Dad murmured something into his glass which didn't seem too nice but all others smiled at Yuta and drank.  
It was a happy evening, Yuta didn't have so much fun in a while, excluding the time he spent with Sicheng.  
Maybe it was the atmosphere maybe it was the alcohol, they didn't know.  
After some while Sicheng's mum seemed to love Yuta like he was her second son.  
Sicheng's dad didn't seem to be too fond of Yuta, but at least he didn't dislike him... well he would have some problems with his dear son if he said a disrespectful word to Yuta though.  
Yuta was offered to sleep in one of the guest rooms and was even given some slippers and a night robe.  
He wasn't used to this luxury at all, and also not to alcohol.  
He never drank any, and the feeling he had was very odd.  
Sicheng also giggled and soon they were sitting on Yuta's bed in the guest room talking about god and the world. Sicheng told him stories from all the countries he's been to and Yuta listened excitedly.  
There was a tension in the room nobody could explain. They felt like long time friends, or like an old couple talking about their lifes.  
At some point they drifted off topic and found theirselves talking about women and how weird they sometimes were. Yuta didn't have any experience when it came to women, but Sicheng had... Well his sister. Not that he ever thought about women romantically, they were like an own species for him.  
After some talking Yuta thought it was getting boring so he started to tickle Sicheng who cried out in laughter. They rolled over the floor and ended up laying on the fluffy carpet.  
Sicheng lay his head on Yutas chest and only the sound of heavy breathing filled the room.  
The smaller rolled on top of Yuta who giggled at the action and hugged him close.  
Their noses were touching and Yuta found himself staring into Sichengs dark orbs until the younger closed his eyes and kissed Yuta's lips.

The kiss got heated and Yuta soon sucked Sichengs bottom lip out of instinct.  
It was their first real kiss, they didn't know what to do, their bodies acted for themselves as they were lying there and caressing each others mouths with theirs.  
Their tongues got involved and after a few minutes they parted again, completely out of breath.

"You wanna sleep here tonight Sicheng?"

The Chinese nodded and changed his clothes then came back and lay down on the king size bed.

Yuta spread his arms and hugged Sicheng close, who rested his head on Yuta's tanned chest.

 _"Oyasuminasai, watashi no tenshi-chan~"_  ,the older whispered.

Sicheng smiled at the words, even if he didn't have a clue what Yuta just said.

"It means 'good night my angel', if you were wondering.", He added.  
Sicheng blushed and whispered back:  
_"Wǎn'ān, wǒ de wángzǐ~"_

"It sounds nice, what does it mean?"

"Good night my prince, because you are Takoyaki Prince for me", Sicheng giggled.

After a good night peck from each other they fell asleep in the king size bed.

They woke up the next day and Yuta stood up to breath some fresh air when he overheard Sichengs dad talking on his phone in Korean.  
It was something about the company, a business breakdown.  
He listened some more and suddenly an idea came on his mind.  
When Mr. Dong put his phone away he sighed angrily and controlled his breathing.  
Yuta went on the balcony and enjoyed the fresh air, he winced when he felt two slim arms wrap around his waist.  
He turned around to see his favourite person smile at him.  
Yuta pecked Sichengs nose and smiled at him.

"Good morning _tenshi-chan_ "

"Good morning _wǒ de wángzǐ_ ~ "

Sicheng and Yuta had breakfast together with Sicheng's sister and his parents, and Mr. Dong was talking furiously about the business crise, he seemed completely helpless so Yuta thought he'd help him by suggesting his idea of a solution.

Sicheng helped him translating his idea in Chinese, and Yuta saw Mr. Dongs expression lighten up.

Mrs Dong, or as Yuta is by now allowed to call her, Liu Min smiled proudly at her almost second son and was amazed by his idea.

 _He's pretty smart- even though he didn't attend school,_ Sicheng thought.

Even Mr. Dong cracked a smile, and he even looked friendly.

When it came to business, Mr. Dong got passionate.

A few days later Yuta got invited by Mr. Dong to go to a golf resort with him and Sicheng.

They stood on the huge lawn, and Yuta was amazed by the artificial landscape. It looked really nice and neat, but he still preferred it natural, like in his forest.

Mr. Dong made the first tee shot and the ball landed far away on the lawn.  
Sicheng was next up and also hit the small golf ball hard. His movements were steady and professional. You could tell that he was experienced when it came to golf.  
Then it was Yuta's turn, he didn't have a clue which bat to use and how to hit the ball correctly.

"You need help?"- Sicheng asked.

Yuta nodded and soon felt Sichengs skinny arms around himself, as the younger showed him how to do it correctly.  
Yuta smiled at the tingling feeling of Sichengs arms around his body and his chest pressed against Yutas back.  
Together they made Yutas first tee shot.  
It wasn't the best, but it could've been worse.  
They had fun, and even Mr. Dong seemed to have fun.  
It was comfortable for all of them, especially between Yuta and Sicheng. Maybe a bit too comfortable.  
In the end Sicheng won as he used his personalized Putter to putt the ball into the hole.

As they returned home Sicheng asked to go to an electronics shop, to get Yuta a wifi router and a cell phone.  
They were a bit concerned about the internet connection in the forest.  
As they installed the equipment they found put that it worked surprisingly well, though Yuta would probably have to restart the router once a day to keep the connection.

The latter wasn't exactly fond of the idea, since he didn't really know how to use a phone and most importantly he didn't want to always let Sicheng pay for everything.

_I shall get a job to earn some money...but how? I never went to school... Who would want me?_

As he was scrolling through his appstore a message suddenly popped up on his screen.

_"Hey there here Sicheng✌"_

Yuta smiled as he replied back.

_"Hello Sicheng, are you okay?"_

  
_"Yes. Your?"_

_"Me too. What do you want?"_

  
_"Just text. Miss you...😥"_

_"Miss you too. You should go to sleep now.😊"_

  
_"Okay. You too promise!"_

_"Of course. Sweet dreams tenshi-chan💖"_

  
_"Good night wǒ de wángzǐ~ ❤"_

Yuta placed his phone on his nightstand and went to sleep happily, thinking about Sicheng.

About two weeks later Yuta was again at the Dong's house as Mr. Dong came to him.

"Yuta?"

"Yes?"

"I'd like to offer you a job at our company-"

The Japanese's eyes widened and he looked at Mr. Dong in awe.

"Really?- But I don't even have attended school- I have no qualities"

Mr. Dong laughed.

"Oh, that's no problem. We got so many A-Level students, but none of them is as qualified as you are. We need heads like you in our company! So would you like to do it? Of course you would get a nice salary, the right equipment and a contact person who shows you how everything works."

"Really? That’s amazing. Thank you so much. "  
The younger bowed 90 degrees and shaked Mr. Dongs hand.

"So that means yes?"

"Yes!"

"Welcome to the business Mr. Nakamoto!"

Yuta chuckled and returned to Sicheng again to tell him the news.

"Omg that amazing! We will work in future together! I so happy!"

"I'm happy too. I can finally invite you to a real date~"

Sicheng blushed and kissed Yuta softly.

                          ---∆---

A few weeks later Yuta got to work on his new bike, excited what the new day would bring and if they get the deal with the huge export company.  
It was on his mind the whole night, for him and the company this was a huge step, since the Dong Bank was very new compared to other big companies in Seoul.

He went to work and when he checked his credit card he was proud to have received his first monthly salary. It was a pretty high sum for a newbie, but he was one of Mr. Dong's favourites, so he soon got a better position due to his effort.

He went home and called Sicheng.

"Sicheng?"

"Yes, hello Yuta."  
Yuta could almost hear him smile and the butterflies went crazy at the Chinese's soft voice.

"Do you have time this evening? I'd like to invite you on a date-"  
His heart beat as he waited for an answer, which came shortly after.

"Yes of course! When shall we meet?"

He smiled and answered.  
"7PM. Dress up- we're going to a restaurant~"

"Okay~ see you!"

Yuta gave his best in styling himself and even put some hairspray on.

He was very excited but also a little scared.  
_I want to tell him today- No, I need to. But what if he dislikes me after that? I couldn't cope with that!... I just hope he feels the same as I do._

He swung on his bike and drove all the way to the nearest taxi station to pick Sicheng up.

The latter was standing under the street light and smiled happily as he saw Yuta waving out of the window of a taxi.

Ten minutes later they were sitting in a nice restaurant and collecting a wine together.  
"This one seems to go just fine with both pasta and pizza. So we can variate and still have a match.", Yuta pointed out.

"Gosh- not become like my father! But yes- you right. Let’s take this!"

After they had ordered their food- Yuta tried out Pizza Napoli, while Sicheng went basic with his Spaghetti Bolognese- it was time for Yuta to tell Sicheng.  
His palms grew a little sweaty and he laid down his cutlery.

"So... Ahm- As I said... This is a date and I just wanted- ahm.. to tell you that.. I love you Sicheng-"

"Me too- Me too love you! I love Yuta!!!", the smaller got overly excited and stood up to hug Yuta tightly and kiss him passionately.

They let their evening finish off calm and romantic by walking through a park hand in hand.

"Thanks you for today!"

"No problem Sicheng. Or shall I say _my boyfriend_?"

"Sound really good-"

They shared a few more kisses and then parted their ways.

"Call me when arrived-", Sicheng always intended on Yuta calling him when he arrived his home- just to be sure his prince is safe.

It was cute so Yuta didn't mind, and he loved to listen to Sicheng anyways so it was a Win-Win situation.

**(A/N: see what I did there?  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )**

The weeks passed and soon their first month anniversary neared.  
Physically they haven't gone further than kissing and sometimes making out- but nobody wanted to push the other to anything more.  
Even though they desperately wanted something more physical.

They went out to celebrate their anniversary at a japanese resaurant- Sicheng wanted to go to one, and of course Yuta was completely hyped about it.

They sat there while Yuta ordered in Japanese, happy to show off his skills to his boyfriend.

"Talk more Japanese- sounds so pretty~"

_"Watashi no tenshi no tame no subete~"_

"No clue what you saying, but sounds really pretty-"

They smiled at each other lovingly and ate the food in silence.  
Let's not forget to mention the two bottles of finest Japanese saké they drank.  
Yuta still wasn't completely alcohol resistend- but it has definitely gotten better.

They were walking home as Yuta slipped an arm around Sichengs tiny waist.  
The latter smiled and leaned into Yuta's touch, while texting Jungwoo to open the door in advance.  
No one knows why, Sicheng just wanted it that way.

When they arrived, the door was in fact open and Sicheng pulled Yuta towards his room where they started a makeout session-  
An hour of intense- body contact- later, they lay in the bed, butt naked and breathing heavily.

Let’s just say Sichengs pretty ass will hurt tomorrow-

The next morning they woke up by a knock on the door.  
Not realizing that he was still lying there in only his boxers (he put them on in the middle of the night since he felt a bit...exposed) Sicheng spoke up hoarsely.  
"Yeah?"

Fortunately it was just Jungwoo, who grinned as he saw them.

"Last night ruined your smooth voice-" he said, while handing Sicheng some pain relievers and a glass of water.

"Thanks Jungwoo-"

The Korean knew how those mornings felt like so he prepared pain killers before coming in.  
Though he wasn't aware of Sichengs sore throat.  
He normally shut it down while being at it, he was just too afraid someone would hear him. Lucas, or as Sicheng calls him Mr. Wong, normally didn't really care about discretion, so he didn't bother to hold his moans.  
But there are also other ways to get a sore throat-...

Yuta also woke up while Sicheng took his pain relievers, being totally embarrassed.  
The Japanese blushed and hid under the blanket.

"No need to hide- Young love isn't a crime." Jungwoo reassured the both of them.

"Please don't tell dad-"

"My lips are sealed- but your father likes Yuta, and I'm sure your mother would support you two."

"I don't know-", the Chinese was very concerned.

Yuta found his voice again and entered the conversation.

"I neither want to lose Sicheng, nor do I want to give up my job. Remember that Mr. Dong used to hate me... And his only son is supposed to build a family...not be together with a gay Japanese forest guy-"

"So you want to say that Sicheng, as a gay Chinese, shall build a family with a women, instead of being with his lovely Japanese forest guy, who is so smart that he's able to work at Dongs Bank without school education. Doesn't seem very logic to me-"

 _Thanks Jungwoo..._ Sicheng thought.  
He owed him a lot.

"I love you Yuta- I not want anyone else!"

"I love you too Sicheng...", Yuta sighed.

The younger chuckled happily and smiled at both his lover and Jungwoo.

"You and Mr. Wong- you have relationship?"

"No- No, no, no-" _Shit I don't want to lose my job-_

"No- It okay! I not mind. Happy for you."

"I'm sorry Sicheng. I really am. Don't ask me how- but I kinda fell in love with this idiot-..."

Sicheng smiled.  
"Mr. Wong need someone who gives he attention. He always so... Crazy."

"I'm gonna go now- breakfast is ready, thank you for everything. Good luck you two~"

"Thank you too- Good luck you and Mr. Wong."

Jungwoo bowed a little and went out of the room.

Yuta exhaled reassured.  
"Gosh- I was scared, I thought this was the end-"

"No, Mr. Jungwoo really nice. Helped me before many times."

"Let's eat something now- I'm really hungry."

They ate breakfast and Yuta went home again, since Sicheng had to prepare a project for uni and he himself had some work to do.

The weeks passed and their relationship got even better. They went out a lot, Mr. Dong was now Zhaohui for Yuta. He didn't even say something about Sicheng spending most of his time with Yuta, Yuta was good for his son, why should he be against their friendship?  
_If he only knew..._

On the other hand Liu Min sneaked some of her grins at them whenever they hugged or had literally any kind of body contact, while Sichengs sister just sighed in frustration.

The Japanese finally felt almost  complete. The only thing that was left now was the chance to tell the whole world that Sicheng was his and that  they would build a real own family.

              ---∆--- **(big time skip ahead~)**

They were very nervous. They came so far together- 6 months, for half a year they were together now, as a couple.  
Of course their relationship wasn't always happy, they had their fights too, but they always managed to get it out of the way after a few days of missing the other.  
It only brought them closer together.

_Will it be over after today?-_

They arranged a dinner at Sichengs home, and invited the whole family.

The tension was heavy, Yutas paws were sweaty and Sichengs knee wouldn't stop bouncing up and down under the table, where their hands were intertwined.

The only one who was informed beforehand was Jungwoo- and with him probably Lucas, aka Mr. Wong, too.

They were all sitting around the table- even Sichengs uncle and his wife came.

"So why did you gather us all up my dear son?", Mr. Dong started in Chinese.

"We have to tell you something... Something that is very important to us-", he looked at his boyfriend, who struggled to understand the conversation at least a bit.  
A few months ago he forced Sicheng to give him Chinese classes, in return he taught him Japanese basics.

Sicheng opened his mouth again but there were no words coming out of it.  
Instead, Yuta spoke up in Korean.

"We are together... As in having a romantic relationship-"

The room got completly silent.  
The first one to find his words again was Sicheng.

"I- I'm so sorry mum, dad-"

His mother just smiled.

"Ha! I knew~ the handbag is mine my dear daughter~"

"You're mean mom!! And Sicheng- I don't have a problem with you two- Yuta you are still very charming- but why didn't you tell me earlier?! I loved this handbag!!", his sister whined.

The two boys just looked at her in shock, as well as Mr. Dong who seemed to not really realize that his only son just outed himself.

"You fucking made a bet on us?!", Sicheng started to laugh and explained it to Yuta.

"I'll buy you a new handbag, that's the least I can do-", Yuta proposed in Korean to Sicheng's sister.

"You're so lucky Sicheng... Why are all the good guys gays?!...", she threw a glance at Lucas.

"STOP! SHUT IT!", Mr. Dong shouted as he came back to reality.

Yuta and Sicheng shuddered.

Liu Min layed her hand on her husbands arm.  
"Darling, don't scare them.-"

"I- ... I tolerate this- But promise me one thing Yuta!", Mr. Dong looked at his favourite employee who was internally already screaming in happiness.

"What?", the Japanese asked.

"Take good care of my son- I see he's happy with you, I really appreciate that. But use the advantage that you're a man and protect my one and only son. You're a good man, I really appreciate your work at our company and the fact that you make my son happy. And also I still owe you for saving my son's life, I have no other chance than to accept you two and support you."

"I promise I will. Thank you for everything, I'll make sure to make up on it." Yuta stood up and bowed 90 degree at Mr. Dong.

Sicheng hugged his boyfriend tight and ran over to his parents to give both of them a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

He then returned to Yuta to kiss him.

The evening turned out to be one of the most memorable moments of their lives.

It seemed like a normal dinner, they had just as much fun as they used to, but the burden that was on their shoulders before seemed like negative weight now. They finally felt free from worry about exposing them or anything similar to that.

             ---∆--- **(3 years later)**

After Sicheng's father had retired Sicheng inherited the business.  
Yuta was promoted to Sichengs right hand and together they were running the bank perfectly.  
They got engaged and then married and built a bigger more luxurious cottage in the woods.

Today was the day they would visit the orphanage to adopt a child.  
They both agreed to raise it trilingual, no matter if boy or girl.

As they were walking to the lobby they already heard children laugh and talk, Yutas heart immediately skipped a beat.

They were brought into the 'play-room'

"Just spend some time with the children and tell me when you found someone. They all have poor backgrounds, don't go hard on them, all of them are nice, though there is one who is a little problematic- you will see. Have fun!", the woman from the lobby bowed, turned around and went away.

"Hii~", Sicheng smiled at the group of kids that gathered around them.

They introduced themselves and told them to go and play, as they saw a lonely boy in the corner. He played with a doll, he seemed to be very fond of his toy, he didn't even realize Yuta who was standing next to him and watching him.

"Hey, my name is Yuta-", he sat onto the carpet next to him.

"Jisung-"

"Do you want to tell me the name of your friend?", Yuta smiled and pointed at the doll.

"Betty-", the kid smiled at it lovingly.

"Tell me more bout her and you-"

"I'm Jisung and I'm 5 years old, this is Betty. She can dance- but she belongs here, not mine... "

"Show me her dance moves, you know- my husband also dances really good. Do you want to learn dancing yourself?"

"Yes, but I don't have money for dance lessons.- but I can show you how Betty dances-"

"Yes- I'm really curious!", he smiled encouragingly.

The boy started moving the doll around.  
Yuta just chuckled and pulled Sicheng to him and Jisung.

"So you are Jisung- it's nice to meet you, my name is Sicheng-", and yes, Sicheng finally got to learn Korean correctly.

The small boy shook his hand and Yuta chuckled at the cute action.

"Can you dance for me?-", the kid whispered at Sicheng, who just smiled and nodded.

"I don't really have much space here, but I can show you some moves and a bit of my flexibility.-"

The orphan smiled and nodded happily.

Sicheng started moving and danced, he made a few spins and lifted his leg until he was like a straight line-

Jisung clapped like a baby seal and looked at Sicheng in awe.  
"Wow- I want to dance like you too-"

"I can teach you- you want to?"

"Yess~", the child's eyes were shining from happiness and joy.

"I think we found the one-", Yuta whispered to Sicheng, who nodded in response.

"Do you want us to adopt you?", Sicheng asked.

"Do you want to adopt me?", Jisung asked looking at all the other kids.  
"They are better than me, see- Sooyoung- the girl right there, or Kihyun- he's a really nice kid-"

"No- we want you. So do you want to?"

"Of course I want to-"

"Then it's decided. Were gonna tell the head of the orphanage. It's gonna take a while- but we're gonna visit you everyday okay?"

The boy started to cry in happiness and clung onto Yutas leg who lifted him up on his arms.

"But- what about Betty?"

"Trust me, were gonna get her outta here with you.", Yuta winked.

They left the boy again, told the head of the orphanage, who was very happy that Jisung finally found a family who'd adopt him, about their decision and filled in some documents after a long discussion.

It took some time but after two weeks- they held their promise and visited the boy everyday, and even bought Betty for Jisung- they could adopt him lawfully.

They finally were a real family, sitting together, watching children movies and having dinner.  
Not only did they fulfill their dream of a child, they also gave a poor kid happiness, joy and love.

_Who would have thought that the boy who nearly got killed in front of Yutas cottage would some years later be his husband and a loving dad?_

                       **-THE END-**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this, I hope you enjoyed~ ^°^


End file.
